Please come back
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Sequel to LEAVE THEM FOR ME. Hinata and Sasuke have quite comfortable lives together but them she gets a letter from the Hyuugas asking her to come back. What does she do?


Slice

**Sequel to ****Leave Them for Me**** so yah, plagiarize and I'll kick your sorry ass. Anywho enjoy!**

Slice. Slice. Slice. Slice. Hinata's knife made a dull thunking noise as she chopped a slice of ham into smaller ckunks for the omelet she was making for breakfast. As Hinata slid the pieces into the skillet a pair of pale muscular arms wrapped around her middle.

"Hello Sasuke." She greeted, smiling a little when she saw her lover's disheveled mess of black hair.

"Morning." He replied. "What's for breakfast?"

"Ham and cheese omelet." Hinata said, turning her attention back to the task at hand. Sasuke released her and went to sit at the small table they had in the kitchen.

He smiled a little as he watched her cook. She was a total natural, always at ease with whatever she was cooking. And she was always so unconsciously sexy when she did it too. The way she skillfully used each of her tools, the way her eyes kind of glazed over when she was thinking about what she had to do next. He loved it. Then again he loved everything about her.

"Sasuke." Hinata's melodious voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Yes?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Can you go get the mail while I set the table?" She asked expertly flipping the two omelets onto their respective plates. Sasuke nodded. He didn't even know why she bothered to ask. He never could say no to her, it was just . . . impossible.

Sauntering out to the hunter green post box Sasuke reached in and pulled out a handful of letters. When he returned to the kitchen his breakfast happily greeted him from his place setting. Sitting down the ebony haired Uchiha flipped through the envelopes.

"Bill, bill, ad, ad, sales, bill . . ." He trailed of and his face hardened.

"What is it baby?" Hinata asked, frowning when she saw the look on his face

"It's a letter for you." Sasuke said coldly. "You don't have to open it if you don't want to."

Hinata was a little confused. Why wouldn't she want to open her own mail? As soon as Sasuke handed her the letter she understood. The creamy white envelope had her name written in beautiful calligraphy . . . and it had the Hyuuga seal on it. Trembling Hinata flipped the letter over and slowly began to open it. Unfolding the paper within she began to read. After only a few seconds a lone tear started to streak down her cheek.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone.

Trying to keep her voice from cracking Hinata began to read. "' Dear Miss Hinata. We apologize for any mistreatment you may have received from us and we would very much like it if you would possibly consider moving back in with us. We could show you some of the older, more traditional Hyuuga fighting styles and we believe you could benefit from this. Please call us with your answer. The number is 302-546-2238. We anxiously await your reply.'" She crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room. "I don't believe this." She said quietly, her voice shook. "That's all I ever was to them isn't it? A tool. Some thing to be played with and then thrown away?"

Sasuke embraced her tightly. "Shhhhh. No you're not. They didn't realize what they had and now they want you back."

Hinata looked a little comforted by her lover's words.

"Come on." Sasuke said gently. "Let's watch a movie."

--

Hinata smiled gently at Sasuke's sleeping form. Gathering her courage she walked over to the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello." She said icily. "I would like to speak to Hiashi."

"Just a moment Miss." The secretary replied crisply. "I'll go get him."

Hinata only had to wait a few minutes before her father got on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello _father._" Hinata said coldly.

"Oh hello Hinata. When can I expect you to bring your things over?" Hiashi sounded content.

"Oh, I'm not bringing _anything_ over." Hinata purred.

"What?" Hiashi seemed confused.

"You herd me." Hinata growled. "You and the parlement can fucking shove it." And with that statement said the pale eyed girl hung up.

"Nice." Sasuke said from behind her.

"Thanks." Hinata said relieved. Sasuke gave her a kiss.

"So now I have you all to myself huh?" Sasuke asked breaking the kiss.

"So it seems." Hinata said smiling. "So it seems." She repeated quietly.

**Finito. Reviews are read and cherished**


End file.
